Stay with me
by Innocent-Angel-Roza
Summary: This is a story about a premonition rose has about what happen with dimitri and the attack. it starts as a songfic the title is the title of the song .it's better than it sounds hope you guys like it . review and tell me if it sucks or rocks
1. Chapter 1

**It's raining like hell was rising from underneath the earth and it's taking over heaven. Where am I going? My stomach wants food, my heart is broken, my minds want to space out, and me I want him. Ok that's it rose you're going insane I can't believe one man has done this to me. I'm supposed to be the badass reckless rose who doesn't take no for an answer. Who am I laying? He wasn't just a guy I end making out with, he was so much more. I love him. For once in my life I have learn to love and boom... what happens life decides to take that away from me like always. Give me a break bro I do need one. What the heck is this radio playing? That's it I change it to something bet-..... Wait I remember this song, Lissa used to listen to it all the time and I criticized it cause it seem so depressing. But now it fits in so much in my life.**

Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, and But You're not there  
So I Stood, Waiting, In the Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story of a Broken Heart

**where are you comrade? Why can you just here me? You said you'll always be there for me .I got out of the car and start kicking at the door letting all the anger out and frustration out. What do you do when you lose everything that matters in life? How can I keep walking when I keep going in circles in the same direction every time that always end in a dead end.**

Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Want to Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

**why couldn't you stay with me? Back to my senses I forgot I was in the middle of the road. I heard a car honking me. I don't feel like moving whoever it is can just go on over me it doesn't matter, anything matter anymore.**

I'm Trying and Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

**This damn song keeps playing, I was so right when I said it was depressing. He was like a drug no matter how much I consume me always wanted more, every time we try to be away from each other we kept getting closer. I've search so long to find him, and not even one place I have found him. It's like he isn't in this planet anymore. Since the day I found out that mason was wrong and he hadn't turn strigoi and he had escape my hopes just rise like that movie the underworld: rise of the lycans that a good movie. I forgot the car still was honking. What the hell was wrong with that car? Can a girl just cry over the love of her life, Gosh is like the whole world didn't understand that there's something call Now the passenger start getting out. I turn around, I don't care anymore, and nothing matters. I left behind my best friends, my career, the people that care for me, nothing was left Dimitri was maybe in Jupiter if he can ever get there.**

I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

**Someone touch my shoulder, he sound so wear like an old man that has travel centuries, but not even that can make my heart stop like he's word did when he said my favorite word in all the universe**

"**Roza" was it really him.**

**I turn around to find a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes staring at me like he had found his heart.**

"**Di...mi...Tri" I almost couldn't breathe. He hugs me repeating over again my name. What just happened? My head feel dizzy all I can hear is the song playing in the background over and over again, all I can smell is his after shave.**

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Want to Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
**  
There's something wrong here I can feel it, everything turns darkness now but I can still feel his smell and his arm around me shaking me screaming my name**.

Oooo... Oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...

**I woke up. I'm in the cabin and Dimitri is next to me. I feel so weird I just got the strangest dream ever. I dreamt that we have an attack and I thought that he turn strigoi and I remember me leaving the school and finding him........ And all this happen after we did it, but we just did it, something inside of me start screaming like I know where this is going .**

" **dimitri" is all that comes out of my mouth.**

**He stands up in the bed and look at me, he knows there's something wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri looks toward me. We spent staring at each other for minutes. He broke the silence.**

"**What's wrong?" **

"**I dreamt…" I couldn't say it I know it was a dream but it was so real.**

**He made a gesture with his hand that I go on.**

"**I dreamt that there is an attack to the school" his eyes got wider"now"**

**He was hugging me in the same instant I said it.**

**And then everything went black.**

**I was sitting in a chair, around me there were other people too. I could recognize them. It was Christina,mia, and eddy. I have seen this before. It was when we were in Spokane, when mason die…. I search the room for mason and found him; he was staring at me with his half smile. I miss him so much. I close my eyes again, was happening? I'm in one place and then in another. I can't figure what's reality and what's not. All I can hear is like bugs or people murmuring to each other, and a song. Another song? What is this some sort of concert?**

Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that You'll help me find my way  
Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this

**How about tell me what the hell is going on? Because I don't know what the heck is wrong. Wow that kind of rhyme right? I can feel blood, smell it I might not be a moroi, but I have a good scent of smell. I know what's happening. This isn't supposed to happen. If I had never told mason, if I had never came to Spokane, if we had left when we could?**

'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me

**I felt a pain instantly, like a knife sliding through by wrist. I open my eyes, but there was nothing, and I do mean nothing. Then I'm in the lounge. Adrian is looking at me. Thank god maybe he could tell me what's going on after all this is a dream, what's he doing in my dreams?Uh he smell awful, that's too bad got to admit cause he's so gorgeous. What the hell is wrong with me? Mia comes, but there's something wrong about this picture. First she didn't have a knife in her hand and Adrian is fading. Second there wasn't some dark shadow around us that night, now there is and mia gives the knife to him. He slowly walks toward me.**

Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only One who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this

**He stabs me. Blood is in the entire place. He leans closer to my ear and whisper.**

"**Wake up"**

**I'm standing next to a window; cat runs away from me, and I can see a shadow on the trees. A very similar face. Is Dimitri. I already live this. Is this another dream? Cause far as I know this is the night when all started. Is destiny giving me a second chance to make up my mistake? What if this isn't a dream? What if I'm awake? What would have happen if we had never come back to the academy? What do I do now?**


End file.
